Last Christmas
by Syrena Aria
Summary: This is a song-fic based roughly off of the song 'Last Christmas'. I think this is the best story I have written so far and it is dedicated to Akatsuki Child! Rate T for some mild language and suggestive themes AU some slight ooc
1. Last Christmas

**Hey, this is dedicated to Akatsuki Child and i'm pretty sure this is the best story I've ever done on this website.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
**

Last Christmas

3rd person POV

It was Christmas Eve. He is dating the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her father was one of the richest men in the world. Percy's out shopping for the perfect gift for his one-year girlfriend. He's hoping that she would be his fiancée. Just as he walked into Macy's, he spotted the 23 year old shop assistant, Rachel. You wouldn't even believe how long it took him to win her heart. Percy ducked behind a row of expensive ball gowns. He poked his head with raven dark hair through a purple, sparkly dress and a sequin-y, blue dress. Some of the sparkles and sequins had fallen in his hair, making him look like he had spent too much time next to a 5 year old that was shaking the giant tree in the center of the mall.

Rachel was talking to a girl that he guessed was looking for a silver dress for a Christmas party because Rachel pointed in his direction and went to do some other store-like work. The girl walked over to the rack of dresses. Percy quickly got up and quickly walked away so he wouldn't be spotted and pulled into a dramatic scene. He decided to head for the jewelry and look for a necklace and some other things that he was too embarrassed to even think. The woman behind the counter welcomed him. He knew exactly what he was after and found it quickly.

On the bottom shelf, there was a diamond encrusted necklace that had emerald green gems around a silver heart. The only problem was the price: $500. Thank goodness he had a well paying job as a Marine Biologist and his father was a quite wealthy business man. That's also how he and Rachel had met when they were 16. That's seven years of knowing each other and only one year of dating. Percy whipped out his credit card and well, bought it. He asks the woman for a box and a little white card.

"_I love you."_

That's what it said. And, Percy really meant it.

Percy was driving home from the mall. He looked over into the passenger seat and saw the bag that he would give to Rachel. A slight smile grew onto his face. A passing car that honked its horn and took Percy out of his trance, but he hadn't even realized he was in one. Shaking his head, he did the immature thing and honked back, much longer than necessary.

He finally arrived at his room at the Trump Hotel and changed into his tux. Percy hadn't even realized that it was around 5:30 pm when he got back. Then he took a ten minute shower, nine minutes to shaved (yes, it took him at least five minutes to figure out that he needed to plug it in and another two minutes to figure out how to turn it on, but hey, it was new…), and one minute to figure out that he needed to be at this venue at 6:45 pm for a party. Plus, he had to still get his suit on, which of course takes time. The thing was downtown. And knowing the last-minutes Christmas shopping buzz, he was bound to be slightly late. Just the normal Percy Jackson. However, he knew being late was the thing that Rachel disliked the most about him.

He was out the door in a matter of seconds after the clock ticked to 5:55 pm. _Tick, tock, tick, tock…_ Time was running out to get there. This night for about an hour will definitely suck with a mad girlfriend. One time, he was a few minutes late to her office to take her out for lunch and she bit his head off. The whole way there, Rachel was complaining how a boyfriend should never be late. Since that day, Percy has made sure to leave early for a lunch, dinner, break, whatever. _Can't be late. Can't be late. Can't be late._ The words were stuck in his head the whole time there. The clock in his car read 6:47. He was just two minutes late. Damn.

"Percy!" a voice from the side of the dance floor called. He looked over to where it came from and saw Thalia, one of his cousins.

"Hey, Pinecone Face!" that was his nickname for her because she called him kelp brain. You see, Thalia is a pilot that worked for her dad, Zeus. Zeus is the CEO for a branch of the family company, Olympus Works. The division Thalia works in is "Olympus Airways". Pretty original, right? Not so much. Anyway, one time she was walking with Percy from the Headquarters through Central Park. Thalia was still in her pilot uniform because she was too tired to change in the locker room. She was walking off the path and walked straight into a tree. How do you walk into a tree? That's right; she was looking at Percy who was racing her. He just had to be on the path.

Thalia's face flushed with embarrassment and shouted for Percy to hear over the music, "At least _I _didn't swim into a rock covered with sea weed, Kelp Head." The color from her cheeks had faded and was now smirking.

"Well, I-"

"No time for talking. I have someone for you to meet!" Thalia dragged Percy right through the middle of the dance floor to the back of the venue.

"Err- OK..?" Thalia kept pulling his arm and he apologized to all the people he ran into. They kept going through the venue until he saw that same girl from Macy's drinking what looked like a fruity cocktail.

"Here we are! Sorry it took so long. I had to drag him through something," Thalia somewhat greeted/joked.

"No sweat, Thalia. Oh, I'm An-"she got cut off by Rachel pushing her to the side like some dead rat.

"Percy! Baby! There you are. I was looking everywhere for you," Rachel exclaimed. Thalia cleared her throat and Rachel looked as if she hadn't been there when she came over. Rachel's eyes fixed on the girl from Macy's face. The look became a glare and of course, Percy was oblivious to everything. Percy took the time to take in what Rachel was wearing. She was wearing a strapless, solid red dress that landed about five inches down from the waist. The short dress hugged all of her curves a bit too much for Percy's liking. Her shoes were heels (probably four inches), so she was almost as tall as his 6'2'' height. Looks like someone wanted to be naughty for Christmas.

The girl from Macy's was wearing a silver/gray dress that went to about three inches about her knees. Mush longer then Rachel's. It was too strapless and tight at the top. At her waist, ruffles started. Not like major ruffles, but they were bigger and made the dress look more elegant. It hugged only her torso instead of Rachel's dress which hugged everywhere. Her shoes were ballet flats that were also silver. Percy felt kind of glad she wore flats or she would probably be a little taller than him because she looked to be around 5'10''.

Then, he looked at Thalia because earlier, he was too busy to bugging her to notice what she was wearing. His cousin was wearing a blue dress that was an inch longer then Rachel's dress. It was a sky to aquamarine blue. The dress was shiny and had ties all along the right side because Thalia in general was a kind of edgy person. Now that Percy looked close enough, he counted a total of five ties on the dress and one of those being the part that went over her shoulder. Her shoes were Converse knee highs that were black with white laces.

The seconds ticked by and then the girl from Macy's coughed to break the uncomfortable silence. The other three people being Thalia, Percy, and Rachel all looked at her expectantly. Thalia wanting her to say something to break the ice, Percy wanting to know what her name even was, and Rachel hoping that she would make a fool of herself.

"Well, as I was saying before I was interrupted, I'm Annabeth and I work as an architect."

"Um, so just as a refresher, I'm Thalia and I am a pilot."

"Uh, I'm Percy and I am a marine biologist."

"And of course, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare and I work at Macy's. I don't need an important job because my daddy is a billionaire." Thalia and even Percy noticed that the last part of the sentence was directed towards Annabeth.

"Oh yeah, _you_ were the annoying shop assistant who directed me towards the dresses earlier today," Annabeth said in a surprised voice. "Now the bitch in my head has a name." Thalia's face looked like the football captain in high school asked her out. Percy's mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and his eyes were wide. Rachel on the other hand looked like she had just won the ugliest girl contest.

00000000

Many hours later, Percy was walking around the dance floor in search of Rachel. Well, he found her alright. She was pressed against a wall in the shadows with a guy with blonde hair making out with her. Rachel's dress was lifted up so Percy could easily see that she wasn't wearing any underwear that you would wear out of normal routine. Oh heavens no. The blonde guy's hands were on Rachel's butt and were still going higher. Pig. The thing that made Percy mad was that she was actually leading his hands. Some girlfriend. Now, Percy believed that Annabeth was right: Rachel is a bitch. And a whore that won't be having Percy to spend Christmas with.

Eventually, he made his way to Annabeth. She was just sitting near the opposite wall, looking around. Annabeth saw Percy and waved 'Hi' to him when he drew closer. She patted the seat next to her for him to sit down.

"Crazy night, huh?" She asked. Some strands of her curly hair were now coming out of her bun that was once tight. Because Percy has ADHD, he couldn't help that he started to tuck her hair behind her ear that was closest to him.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely crazy alright." He was still fighting to put her hair behind her ear but it just wouldn't stay. Percy noticed that Annabeth's hair smelled like fruit (lemons, oranges, mango, tangerine, etc.) and that it was about ten times softer then Rachel's but not greasy. Annabeth was trying to see what he was doing through the corner of her eyes, but she did not succeed.

"What are you doing, Percy?"

"Trying to put strands of your hair behind your ear but it just won't stay." Percy grunted after a while and turned sideways to have a better angle. Then, there were soft hands on his own. They belonged to Annabeth who turned in her seat to face him. She stared at him for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Annabeth leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

Percy couldn't help it. He just couldn't. He put his free hand on the other side of her face and pulled her closer. He let all his emotions from the previous moments with seeing Rachel escape through passion in the kiss. Percy just needed to let it all out. He wasn't very good at keeping his emotions to himself for a very long time.

Annabeth could feel Percy kissing back. Naturally she kissed him back too. Percy's tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her lips slightly and his tongue plunged into her mouth. Usually, she would never take a kiss this far with a guy she just met. But, she felt as if she could do anything with him, even without asking. She felt as if she'd known him for years, but she didn't even know his last name. How stupid is that?

Percy's tongue poked Annabeth's tongue as if taunting her to battle. She did accept by lifting her tongue and poking his. They did indeed fight for dominance, but Annabeth actually won. She explored his mouth as he had done so earlier. It tasted of peppermint. Probably from the varieties of candy at one of the many tables. Some random guy came up to them and said 'Merry Christmas!' So, Percy and Annabeth's kiss lasted for two days. Wow, what a night and now what a morning.

Percy pulled away and looked at Annabeth. She was pouting but had a smile in her eyes.

"Annabeth, what is your last name?" Stupid question, but he wanted to know so he could call her if he didn't get her number.

"Chase. And yours?"

"Jackson."

"I see…"

"Yeah…" Percy could feel her breath on his face and she could feel his breath on her face. Now only did he realize that she had straddled his lap and her soft hands were gripping onto his shirt collar. He wrapped his muscular arms around her torso and just sat there, staring at each other.

Annabeth felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder. She didn't bother to look up because she was staring into Percy's eyes. Well, she was staring into his eyes until someone rudely decided to pull her back. She yelped in surprise and she could feel Percy's arms tighten around her to keep her from falling. Then they both looked up and saw the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Excuse me, but where you just making out with my boyfriend?" she asked in a very snotty voice.

"That's actually _**Ex**_-boyfriend," Percy cut it.

"What did you just say?" Rachel asked. You could actually see her face start to turn as red as her hair.

"Yeah, I don't exactly like it when my girlfriend makes out with some guy knowing I would look for you sooner or later." After the words sunk into Rachel's mind, she slapped Annabeth hard across the face, then turned on her heel and walked off.

"That bitch…" Annabeth mumbled to herself. It wasn't audible to Percy's ears.

"Hey, are you OK?" Percy asked, clearly concerned about her. He could actually see the red mark on her cheek and a purple bruise starting to form under the redness.

Annabeth sighed and said, "I'll live. I've been in worse situations. Wait, you are sober, correct?"

Percy chuckled and replied, "Yes, I don't feel like dying tonight after I just experienced the best kiss of my life." Both of them blushed at that statement. "Are you sober?"

"Not overly, but I have one glass of cocktail in my blood system that is probably long gone by now."

"Oh, OK. Did you take a cab here?"

"No, Thalia kind of forced me to come with her. Said she wanted someone sane to talk to."

"Well, would you like me to drive you home, then? I could if you wanted, but if you don't, that's fine too."

"I would love you to take me home, Mr. Jackson." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Well, let's go then," Percy said while standing up. Of course, he had to lift her up first.

"Wait, should I text Thalia?"

"Nah, I'll text her for you."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah you know. You are a marine biologist. And Thalia told me about the time you swam into a rock covered in seaweed. You get it?"

"Hey! Meany-"Before he could finish his sentence, Annabeth kissed him sweetly pulled him out the door. They got into his car and started driving. At a red light is when his life changed for a third time that night.

"Can I see where you live?" Annabeth asked.

"Um, yeah, it'll be about ten or fifteen minutes though." Thankfully the light turned just as he finished talking. It actually took him seven minutes to arrive at the Trump Hotel. They went up to his suite that was the absolute best in the whole hotel.

"You live in the Trump Hotel? This is like really expensive."

"Not if your dad owns the chain and I get this free of charge."

"No way! Lucky! Right now I'm at the Best Western President Hotel in Times Square," exclaimed Annabeth. Percy walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, would you like to stay here? That is until you have to leave or something…"

"Actually, I just moved back to New York. I'm staying in a hotel so I can find an apartment."

"Like I said, would you like to stay here for at least the night?" Percy's face was pleading because he didn't want this whole night to be a dream.

"OK, I just don't want you to feel like I'm invading your life."

"Don't worry; you are actually the first girl that's not related to me to even be in here."

"Seriously? Not even that red head?"

"Nope. I told her where I lived and she said it was to beneath her. Bull shit if you ask me."

"Wow. This is beneath her? Damn. But how will I get my bags? I can't stay in this dress all night."

"I have some sweat pants and a shirt that should be good for today. If you decide you would like to stay, we can go get your bags tomorrow, OK?"

"OK." Percy started looking through his closet and tossed her a shirt that said '_You don't always have to be good…_' "Really, Percy?" She held up the shirt and his cheeks became pink.

"And for your pants…My old sweats from when I would have to go out to sea during the winter. Very toasty." He tossed her the pants as well. "Uh, the bathroom is to your left or the bedroom is behind you. Your choice." Annabeth decided to go in the bathroom because she hadn't seen it and she would see the bedroom soon enough.

The bathroom had a theme of neutral colors. The two sinks looked like an orange/yellow colored stone that was lit up. The walls were a cream color and there were two huge mirrors behind each sink. Two mirrors for two sinks. The flooring was a tile a little bit lighter color then the walls and there was a huge window with white and tan curtains behind the bathtub. There was a bench and a table for all the towels. There were also two closets that had dark brown doors like the mirrors. The shower was to the right of the door. There were also many of the same white flowers that were actually in the rest of the suite.

Percy was right. The sweat pants were toasty and the shirt was pretty damn soft. I left the bathroom and looked around some more. There was a decent sized kitchen, two different living areas. One had a TV, a desk, a couch that had soft looking pillows on it, and a mini dining table with a gorgeous chandelier over head. The walls were mostly lined with windows that gave you a view of Central Park and the City.

The other living area had a great view of the city because the walls were once again covered with windows. There was a coffee table and another couch with more comfortable looking pillows and a fleece blanket. Then I found the master bedroom. There was a little sitting area by two smaller windows. There was a large chandelier that hung above the bed. The walls were a tan/cream color that was soft on the eyes. The carpet looked plush and it was also tan. There was a TV on the opposite wall of the bed. It was actually very roomy.

Annabeth walked over and sat on the bed. It was very comfortable and she could not understand how he could get up in the morning. She felt weight on the bed and turned around to see Percy with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"So, you like it here so far?"

"Yes, it's amazing. Especially the view," Annabeth felt herself smiling at him and she started to float in his sea green eyes.

"Thanks. Oh, yeah. M-"Percy was cut off by his phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Percy Jackson! Where the hell is Annabeth?" Thalia screamed into the phone.

"She's fine, she's fine. She's actually here with me right now."

"Well then may I speak to her?" Percy handed the phone over to Annabeth.

"Hello? Thalia?"

"Annabeth! Oh thank God! I was freaking out because I couldn't find you anywhere. And why are you at my cousin's suite?"

"Well, he was going to drop me off at home, but I asked him if I could see his house. So here I am."

"And are you going to sleep there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just glad Rachel has never been there."

"OK, then. I'm tired so I got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Annabeth hung up the phone and crawled next to Percy on the bed. Percy pulled her into a hug and she kissed him softly. He quickly pulled her towards him even more and deepened the kiss. Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and was straddling him again.

"Oh, I thought you were tired?" Percy said joking.

"Nah just said that so she would leave us alone for tonight."

"Uh huh. Right. Oh by the way, Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" She leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

00000000

After many articles of clothing were removed, they just stared at each other.

"Annabeth, I may of only known you for about a day, but I feel like I've known you my whole life and I wanted to tell you that I-I love you. I truly love you Annabeth Chase." Percy looked at her waiting for her response.

"I love you too, Percy." She pulled him in for another kiss, but this time it led to something. Let's just say they had the best Christmas of the best Christmas of their lives.

00000000

One year later.

Percy and Annabeth were walking in Central Park, just outside of where they are living. They saw the one and only Rachel Elizabeth Dare sitting on a bench alone. Both Percy and Annabeth can remember what happened on Christmas Eve last year. Percy broke up with Rachel because she cheated on him and that's also the day that they met and got together. It was her decision to make out with that blonde guy.

Next to Rachel was a little baby all wrapped up in blankets and clothes. She had Rachel's red hair and the guys blue eyes that Percy saw when they broke for air that one night. Oh, wow. She was already a mother. Annabeth and Percy walked up to Rachel and both hugged her.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Rachel!" Annabeth exclaimed with a true smile on her face.

"I hope your life is going great, Rachel," said Percy. The couple looped arms and strolled away deeper into the park. This was going to be an interesting Christmas.

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Annabeth."

They were in love and no one could ever fool Percy again because he already had the one and only true love of his life-

Annabeth Chase.


	2. How It Came to Be

Last Christmas: How it came to be

Hello, everybody! It's Syrena but please call me Rena (pronounced Ren-uh). Today is the day where we tell you about the whole production of _Last Christmas_.

So, the inspiration of this plot actually came to me when I was listening to Christmas music in mid October 2010. I must say that Ashley Tisdale's version of 'Last Christmas' got this whole thing started. Don't ask me why I was listening to Christmas music in October. My parents are like Christmas fanatics. You can also say that my fourth grade language arts teacher had something to do with this as well. She actually wrote in my year book that if I become a famous author, I must always remember her. And, some years later, I still remember her.

Now, shooting on location was difficult because we had to move the cameras around like in the hotel room.

"I would like to thank Macy's for allowing us to shoot there. Turns out that Rachel actually does work there. She had her uniform there and everything." The audience laughs and claps.

Anyway, remember that necklace that Percy bought for Rachel (.)? He actually did buy it. That was a big surprise for us all. Anyway, the hotel that Percy lived at in the special is actually a five star hotel. The Trump actually has rooms like the ones I described except for the bathroom and bedroom.

There probably is a venue like the one I described in the story.

Now, the clothes were harder to find. Rachel was wearing a red dress that hugged every curve, so I found one.

Annabeth's was one of the harder outfits to put together.

Thalia's outfit wasn't as hard as Annabeth's but still tough.

All of the links are now on my profile.

I also do not own any of the locations or dresses or shoes. Just my ideas!

Thank you and have a wonderful day!

R&R


End file.
